


Colorful Collection

by vmads13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmads13/pseuds/vmads13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a promt i recieved on tumblr:<br/>"mickey has a secret (slightly embarrassing) collection he's hiding and ian finds it and maybe add some smut or fluff if you can:)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful Collection

A groan slipped from Ian’s lips as the light was flicked on. Mickey was desperately searching for his keys. After fumbling around the room, being inconsiderate of the once sleeping boy in his bed, he finally found them on the ground next to his dresser.

“Hey, some people are trying to sleep in here,” Ian mumbled as he rubbed the morning crust from his eye.

A smile slid onto Mickey’s face. “Oh really? I forgot you were staying the night,” he teased.

Ian had moved in with Mickey last week. Although he had been staying the night the majority of the past few months, it was still a big step. Ever since he had moved into the Milkovich house, Mickey had been teasing Ian about it. Making jokes to try and cover up his pure happiness about his favorite red head moving in. Ian could see right through it, but he played along.

Mickey hopped onto the bed and crawled until he was hovering over Ian. Ian swallowed hard as the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter around. After all this time, Mickey could still give Ian that rush of adrenaline pumping through his body, with just one raise of his eyebrows.

Looking over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, Mickey realized he was late. Starting the moving truck scam was great. Nice pay and few hours seemed like an ideal situation for Mickey. There was one thing stopping him from working more: Ian.

Leaving Ian every day, even if it was only for a few hours was agonizing.

Still knelt over his boyfriend, the dark haired boy subconsciously licked his lips, his eyes dark with lust. Slowly and carefully Mickey closed the gap between the two boys. He pressed his lips gently against Ian's forehead and then his little freckle covered nose until he had finally reached his lips. He kept the kiss slow and meaningful, craving to absorb every moment. Hopeful that he would remember the way Ian's lips felt pressed against his while he was gone.

After a few minutes he pulled away locking eyes with the boy underneath him. Ian just stayed quiet looking up into those bright blue eyes. Getting lost in them every time like they were the ocean and he was out at sea.

"I'll be home in a few hours'" he began to utter as he climbed off the bed. "I'm getting a ride with Iggy."

"You sure you don't need your boyfriend to pick you up?" Ian questioned teasingly as a smile surfaced on his face. Ian loved to use the word boyfriend. Mickey pretended not to like it, but it was obvious that he did.

Mickey's eyebrows shot up in response and his middle finger flew up as a smirk emerged. Before Mickey was completely off the bed, Ian sat up, grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back down.

"You can't leave yet" Ian whispered seductively into Mickey's ear as he pushed and pulled him so that finally he was straddling Mickey. Ian leaned down, kissing and sucking on his neck, pulling him closer, running his hand down his chest.

"Fuck, Ian I can't do this right now," Mickey pleaded unconvincingly.

Mickey's cock began to rise in his pants. Ian just ignored Mickey's words as he planted wet kisses all the way down his chest and onto his tummy. Goosebumps formed on Mickey's arms. On his way down, Ian automatically reached down to unbuckle his boyfriend's belt. Pulling down his pants as quickly as he could and grabbing hold of Mickey's throbbing cock. The kisses continued all the way down Mickey's cock. Ian repositioned himself and then slowly licked down the length of Mickey's shaft, causing him to wince.

"Fuck. Please Ian," he managed to push out between breaths.

Ian loved listening to his boyfriend beg. Then he slid the cock into his mouth. Deep and slow pulses at first. He kept stopping to swirl and twirl his tongue around the sensitive tip. Mickey's eyes shutting tight as he bit his lip. Seeing how close Mickey was, Ian began to bob his head back and forth accelerating his speed. The intensity was becoming too much to handle. In a last effort to make himself last longer, Mickey grasped the bed sheets. Ian's speed and depth continued to increase. The rapid friction sent him over the edge. Gasping for breath, Mickey came. Ian swallowed it all, licking up the excess.

Ian sat up wiping his mouth with his arm. Mickey lay on the bed for a few more moments. His chest rising and falling at a vigorous pace. Ian lay down on the bed next to him and Mickey began to run his hands through his red bed head.

"Have fun at work now," Ian mumbled tauntingly. He knew now Mickey having to leave for work would be torturous.

"Oh shit, I'm late." Mickey said in a panic.

Ian smirked. He loved having the power to clear Mickey's head of any thoughts in just seconds. Ian watched as Mickey zipped up his pants, put on his shirt on, then his jacket. He decided he could watch Mickey forever and never get bored. Heading for the bedroom door he called back, "Don't forget to take your pills, bitch." His footsteps faded down the hallway until he was gone.

Ian stayed under the covers of the bed for a while. Mickey and his bed. This was their house, their bedroom, and he was lying in their bed. A thought he would never get tired of. He lay in bed for a few more minutes, eyes locked on the white ceiling. His hunger snapped him back to reality. Stumbling out of bed, he went straight to the kitchen. A dry mouth led the boy to the refrigerator.

The cold air greeted him as he scanned the inside. He was pleased to find an orange juice carton sitting on the shelf. When he pressed his lips to the carton and tilted his head back sweet relief flowed down his throat. The chill of the floor against his bare feet finally caught up to him. Ian quickly walked back to the bedroom.

He thoroughly searched the room, but could not find his socks he had taken off before going to bed the night before. Opening his drawer, he realized he had minimal items at the Milkovich house. He was still in the process of bringing all of his clothes over.

'I doubt Mick will mind if I borrow a pair,' he thought to himself.

"I guess it's gotta be in this one," he murmured under his breath as he opened the final drawer.

A look of pure confusion began to grow on his face. Then, Ian picked up a sock and burst out laughing. There were socks with every pattern you could imagine in the brightest and most vibrant colors. Zebra print, polka dot, stripes, checkered and various others.

This surprised Ian greatly. Mickey was the toughest badass in the South Side. Why would he have all these socks? Ian rifled through the drawer in disbelief. Maybe this was some kind of joke. A dorky grin slid onto his face. What else did he not know about his boyfriend? This made Ian curious. He craved to learn everything about Mickey. Every weird habit. Every fear. Every dream. Everything.

Ian took a pair of socks that were pink and white zebra print and slid them onto his feet. He ran down the hallway and slid into the kitchen with his socks. Ian could admit that this was slightly childish, but he still loved doing it. He decided that those were the kinds of quirky things he wanted to learn about Mickey.

Mickey would probably be home soon. He pulled out the pancake mix and mixed it with water. The smell of the cooking pancakes in the pan made Ian's mouth water.

"Chocolate chips, I need chocolate chips" He shuffled around the kitchen searching for the chocolate bits. Tearing apart the kitchen he finally found the crumpled bag in the back of the cabinet. There were only a few left in the bag so he dumped them in the pan. He crumpled the bag and tossed it and walked to the refrigerator to get maple syrup.

He knew Mickey's fridge would contain the sweet sticky syrup. Mickey loved things that were sweet. He practically put maple syrup on everything. Ian felt proud that he knew that fact about Mickey. As he was walking around the kitchen, plating his pancakes and finding utensils, an idea popped into his brain.

***

Mickey burst through the doors eager to see Ian. He slipped out of his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Walking into the kitchen, he stopped suddenly when he found a naked Ian. Ian was bent over trying to become level with the counter to measure the proper amount of sugar.Mickey's mood shifted and pure ecstasy was etched across his face. He felt some movement in his pants as he continued to stare at Ian's bare ass. After a few moments he realized that Ian was so immersed in his measuring he hadn't noticed Mickey was there.

Mickey finally blurted out, "Can I kiss the chef?" as he walked closer towards Ian with a smirk. 

Ian smiled to himself, but not because of what Mickey had said. Ian slowly twirled around, quickly looking to Mickey's blue eyes for a reaction. Mickey's grin slowly faded away and his face became flushed.

Ian was completely naked except, he had a bright yellow and purple checkered sock fitting snug around his cock.

Mickey couldn't stop staring.

He looked up to meet Ian's gaze. Obviously this meant Ian had found his whole drawer. It wasn't weird. Was it?

Ian sensed Mickey's discomfort.

"So though guy," he said with a big cheeky grin on his face, "you gonna come take this off or what?"

Mickey looked slightly confused for a moment, and then slowly walked towards his man. Ian grabbed his face and pulled him in. He kissed his tense neck, slow and wet, causing Mickey to relax. Mickey threw his head back with a groan, his mind becoming clear of any previous worries bouncing around inside. Ian reached down fumbling with his boyfriend’s belt. He leaned in nibbling on the dark haired boy’s neck, his hot breath causing Mickey to shudder.

Ian then rested his forehead on Mickey’s, loving to feel the pressure of his partner against him.

He grabbed Mickey’s hand, locked on his blue eyes, and whispered “what else don’t I know about you?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :) okay this was my first prompt i've ever written so i hope it wasn't awful. if you want you can send me promts on my tumblr: camerunmonaghan.tumblr.com


End file.
